Gamdor Race
Arrival The Gamdor are a race of hyper intelligent beings that were genetic hybrids/experiments. They were a failed genetic cloning experiment by the Forerunners to try to put their genes into a new host, in this case, the ancient humans. While they succeeded in giving them the ability to use forerunner tech, they failed in the mutation genes and the long life spans. During the Flood Wars, as they refereed to it, the halo rings fired, freeing the captive experiments, who then stole a forerunner frigate and jumped to slipspace. After 10 years of searching for a home, the Gamdor finally came upon a system with a habitable, semi-sentient life with no outside tampering. If you want to know more about the arrival of the Gamdor in this system, email me at dragonblademcoleader@gmail.com and ask for the Gamdor History Guide. Appearance/Common Folk Caste Group The Gamdor are human-looking aliens that have bigger heads and smaller mouths (due to them only eating plants). They have different appearances depending on their rank and caste. The most common caste is the Citizen, which wear a variety of clothes and have little to no mutations from the base of the Gamdor Genome. The second most common caste is the merchant caste. They look similar to the Citizen Caste, but have the ability to grow facial hair and can have wider heads for larger brains. The most known mutation of the Merchant Caste is their ability to speak any language with their quad vocal cords, which manipulate their speech to sound like the common language of the race they're speaking to, which is good for trading. Their main jobs are trading and import exchanges. Middle Caste Group The Middle Caste Group is the group of gamdor that fall in between the Royal, Military, and Common Folk Groups. One of the most common non-common folk caste is the Priest Caste. They worship the gods they know as the Forerunner and the Celestials, but aren't widely supported by both the common folk group and the military group. They wear long robes with the symbols of the forerunner and celestials. Their mutations include longer arms and legs to fit in their robes, no hair, bigger lungs for longer praying, and more effective blood for long times of no breathing. The next common caste is the Guard Caste. The Guard Caste are the defenders of Gamdor Planets on the ground. They are one of the most widely respected castes and are given praise for defending their rights. They wear metal armor with cooling systems for hot planets and heat packs for cold planets. They have full face helmets with a HUD to show friend or foe or Common Folk. Their mutations are stronger bones, thicker skin, stronger immune systems, and scaly plating along their backbones. They are equipped with Quar-2a Stun Sticks, a Gram-4 blaster pistol, and a Forgot-3 riot personal shield. The last caste of the Middle Caste Group is the Warrior Caste. They are the main guards of businesses and political buildings. They wear the ceremonial Gamdor Warrior armor made out of a durasteel, hydrogen alloy for strong, light armor. Their mutations are scaly armored skin, skin respiratory systems to suck in air through the skin instead of breathing, stronger bones, no vocal cords, 20/0.001 eyesight, and 3 inch claws. They are equipped with a Wesh-4a Hyper-Electro Blade, a ForgerTech-6a Plasma Laser Pistol, and a Dendar-52d Plasma Rifle. Royal Caste Group Despite the name, the Gamdor are a Republican government with representatives from Gamdor states, provinces, and planets forming the legislative branch of the government, with a King/President who is the Head of the government, and a court that decides if a ruling or law is against the Gamdor Constitution, as well as verifying promotions and demotions. The first group of the Royal Caste Group is the Representative Caste. This caste is the largest of the group, and is composed of many different races of the Gamdor. They wear the normal political clothes of the Gamdor, with each one having a couple extras to show who and where they represent. Their mutations are larger heads for larger processors of the brain, and the same quad vocal cords as the merchant class. The second group is the Executive Caste. They are the heads of the governments of each province, state, and planet that Gamdor control. They are separated to Mayors, which control provinces, Governors, who control states, and Planet Presidents, who control planets. There is also a Supreme President who resides over all the Gamdor, but has little power, and is usually represented by the Gamdor Military. They usually wear military officer uniforms, as most are ex-military. Their mutations are larger heads for knowledge and faster eyes. The last group is the Judicial Caste. They reside over the courts and have the final say in a laws. This is a lot smaller, because they're self explanatory. They usually wear the standard Black Robes, but on certain occasions or cases, they will wear the color of their planet. Their mutations are larger heads for a bigger brain, faster eyes, and an ability to sense to know if someone is telling the truth. Military Caste Group The most respected group in the gamdor, the Military group runs most of the space exploration, conflict, ground defense, Supreme President reps, and technology development. The first Caste is the Militia. The Militia is the home defense force the Gamdor use when guards are in short supply. They wear a classified, hyper-dense alloy armor with a personal energy shield built in. Their adaptations (as with all the Military Group) are stronger bones, faster vision, better immune systems, and stronger muscles, as well as faster reflexes, which is Caste only. They are equipped with an electro-prod staff, a Dorse-56 Blaster Pistol, and a Gunda-45a Blaster rifle. The next Caste is the Marine Caste. The main military force for the Gamdor, the Marines are infamous among their enemies and the largest Caste in the Military Group. They have a hydrogen, classified metal alloy with a personal shield and battery pack for a jet pack. Their individual mutations are thicker skin, radiation resistance, and quicker reaction times. They are equipped with Comrad-14s Blaster Rifles and Coranard-16a Sythe Knife. The most prominent Caste in the Group is the High Officials Caste. They run the high priority and tactical parts of the group. They wear customized versions of the standard officers uniform with symbols representing their home planets. Their individual mutations are faster reflexes, reaction times, and processing speeds. They are equipped with Et-11a Blaster Pistols and Ren-3a Zybro Blade. The last caste is the Knight Caste. Similar to the Spartan Program from Halo, the Knights are highly augmented versions of the Marines, with mutations including faster reaction times, reflexes, processing speeds, thicker skin, radiation resistance, scale plated skin, and skin breathing. They wear the Mk.1 Coronea Knight Armor with included jet pack, personal shield, flamethrower, and shoulder mounted rocket launcher. They carry a variety of weapons, but the most common loadout is the Torak-36a Assault Blaster Rifle, the Yuroyt-45t Kinetic Pistol with super dense, armor piercing rounds, and the Cornoa Hyper Blade.